Le temps d'une danse
by JennyWolf
Summary: 6ème année de Harry et ses amis, le professeur Dumbledore décide la veille des vacances de carnavale de faire un bal masqué. Personne ne sais qui est qui, Hermione va partager une danse, une danse qui va chambouler son coeur...


_**Le temps d'une danse**_

Cette histoire ce passe pendant la sixième année de Harry, Ron et d'Hermione.

La veille des vacances de carnaval, le Professeur Dumbledore avait décider d'organiser un bal masquer. Chaque élève en entrant dans la grande salle se soir la se retrouvait affublé d'un costume de carnaval qui correspondait à sa personnalité. Les personnes que la grande salle costumait n'étaient en aucun point identifiable. Dumbledore avait prévu cela aussi bien pour les élèves que les professeurs. Le vieux gradin espérait qu'en faisant cette soirée, les relations entre les différentes maisons s'amélioreraient, surtout deux, si vous voyez de qu'elles maisons je veux parler…

Le trio d'or se dirigea vers la grande salle, chaque élève devait pénétrer dans le vestibule un par un, ce qui rendait inidentifiable les personnes qui entrait dans la grande salle puisqu'ils se retrouvaient costumés en sortant du nuage qui était dans le vestibule.

Pour une fois le trio d'or fut séparer et incapable de se retrouver à cette soirée.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait venir quelques groupes populaires de chanteurs. L'ambiance était vraiment à la fête.

Une grande partie de la soirée, Hermione essayait de trouver ses amis, mais ses efforts furent vint… Elle s'assit à une table dans un coin assez éloigné de la piste de danse, elle n'avait pas envie de danser, et encore moins seule. Elle essaya d'enlever le loup qui lui masquait le visage, mais sans succès.

- Maudit soit Dumbledore, pesta la jeune fille avant de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche. Ma voix? On croirait que j'ai respiré de l'hélium! Reprit-elle avec une voix déformée.

- La salle en est remplie, dit une voix à côté d'Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux heureusement, celui-ci est sorcier.

Hermione regarda la personne qui s'était assise à côté d'elle, étrangement leurs déguisements étaient assortis. Elle en danseuse du ventre et lui en sultan.

- J'ai eu peur l'espace d'une minute, mais puisque vous me dite qu'il est sorcier.

- Je pense que vu que cette soirée est assez spéciale on peut se tutoyer non?

- Pas faux, après tout, ce n'est que pour ce soir.

- Oui, et heureusement, je me serais bien passer de ce costume et de cette voix.

- Moi aussi, mais c'est quand même assez comique de s'entendre parler de cette façon, tu ne trouves pas?

- Si, je doit quand même l'admettre c'est amusant.

Hermione et son nouvel ami rirent doucement, puis partirent en fous rire en entendant la voix de l'autre quand il riait.

- Je vais aller me chercher un bière au beurre, tu en veux une? Demanda le sultan.

- Oui je veux bien merci, répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

Hermione regarda le jeune homme costumer en sultan partir, il était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètre, sa devait être un septième année, il y en a des grand en septième année… Il a l'air gentil, puis pas trop mal gauler, se dit Hermione en l'observant…

Le sultan revenait avec les bières. « Inconsciemment je crois que je suis tombé sur la plus belle fille de cette école, je me demande en qu'elle année elle est? Oh puis, c'est peut-être une prof aussi? Non pas possible, aucune n'est aussi jeune, c'est bien une élève! Raaa non, vaut mieux pas que je sache en qu'elle classe elle est, et surtout pas dans qu'elle maison! Oh misère, j'ai bien envie de tuer Dumbledore à cette heure-ci! » Pensait le Sultan.

- Voici ta bière au beurre, dit le sultan.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Ils restèrent pendant 5 minutes à siroter leurs boissons et à regarder les danseurs se fatiguer sur la piste de dance.

Le groupe qui venait de jouer laissa se place à un autre, ce dernier entama une musique douce, un slow, le dernier qui clôturera cette soirée.

- Puis-je t'inviter à danser? Demanda le sultan à Hermione.

- Euh… Oui bien sûr, répondit celle-ci en rougissant.

Le sultan emmena sa partenaire sur la piste de danse, après avoir demander du regard l'accord pour poser ses mains sur les hanche de sa partenaire, ils les posas, tandis qu'elle posait les siennes de façon se les tenir derrière le cou du sultan. Maintenant ils se regardaient tous deux les yeux dans les yeux, c'est alors que le chanteur commença à chanter…

_You say you want a diamond  
>On a ring of gold<br>You say you want your story  
>To remain untel<em>

Hermione se sentait bien dans les bras de son cavalier, elle avait l'impression de se sentir en sécurité, il lui souriait, qu'il avait un beau sourire… Elle aurait bien aimer savoir qui était derrière se masque… Les yeux noirs de son cavalier étaient envoutant…

_All the promises we made  
>From the cradle to the grave<br>When all I want is you_

Le sultan n'en revenait pas, lui qui ne voulait pas venir à cette fête, lui qui ne voulait pas danser, lui qui voulait rester seul… Maintenant il se retrouvait en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille… Il l'avait invité à danser, il avait osé! Lui! Il ne comprenait pas lui-même… Il répondait au sourire de sa cavalière et se perdait dans ses yeux couleurs noisette… mais… ses yeux…

_You say you'll give me a highway  
>With no one on it<br>Treasure just to look upon it  
>All the riches in the night<br>You say you'll give me riches  
>On a moon of blindness<br>A river in a time of dryness  
>A harbour in the tempes<em>

Envoutée, voilà ce qu'elle était, elle était envoutée par son cavalier, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou du danseur, ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre au milieu des autres couples qui dansaient. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ses yeux quelque part, mais elle ne se souvenait plus de où… Elle se rendait compte que peut à peut, et au fur et à mesure de la chanson, elle devenait amoureuse du beau sultan qui l'a faisait danser… Elle regrette tellement de ne rien savoir sur lui…

_All the promises we make  
>From the cradle to the grave<br>When all I want is you_

Ses yeux, oui il les connaissaient… secrètement il les chérissait, cette personne, discrètement il veille sur elle comme la prunelle de ses yeux… Il sentit qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, alors il l'a serre encore un peu plus contre lui, maintenant ils sont au corps à corps. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, il profite de cet instant, il sait qu'il ne se reproduira jamais… Il le savoure cet instant, qui pour lui est bénis, cette fille, Granger… Il l'aime, il le sait, alors se soir pour une fois dans sa vie, il va outre passer ses droits l'espace d'un instant, d'une minute ou deux…

_You say you want your love to work out right  
>To stay with me through the night<br>You say you want a diamond  
>On a ring of gold<br>You say you want your story  
>To remain untold<em>

Ses yeux si tendre qui la regarde la font chavirer, peu à peu le visage de son cavalier se rapproche du sien, d'instinct elle entre ouvre sa bouche fine, pour accueillir les lèvres douce du sultan. Leur baiser est doux, mais pourtant il fait passer entre eux tous les sentiments que l'autre ressent, ce baiser, il le partage comme si s'étaient leur dernier, peu à peu ils se raccrochent l'un à l'autre de peur de se perde, ils ne veulent plus se quitter…

_All the promises we break_  
><em>From the cradle to the grave<br>When all I want is you  
>All I want is you<em>

La chanson se termine, le couple se regarde dans les yeux prêt pour un dernier baiser d'adieu, dans les yeux des deux costumés orientaux, on peut voir toute la tristesse de cet instant…

- Mes bien chers élèves, dit la voix déformée du professeur Dumbledore, qui lui, avait repris son apparence d'origine. Il est malheureusement temps pour vous maintenant de regagner vos dortoirs, la nuit est déjà bien avancée, mais j'espère que aucun d'entre vous ne rateras le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres pour passer vos vacances en famille. Sur ce, bonne nuit à vous tous.

Dans un dernier regard, Hermione souhaite une bonne nuit à son amour éphémère, et s'en va retrouver la quiétude de son dortoir… Alors que la nuit la berce de doux rêve de son sultan, ce dernier pleur toute sa peine dans ses appartements dans les cachots…

Ils se sont aimés le temps d'une danse…


End file.
